lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Mzingo/Relationships
Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Janja Mzingo is an ally of Janja and his clan, which is proven when he brings him news of the new Lion Guard. Mzingo will gladly work with Janja when it benefits him, although the pair are not necessarily close. They have been known to argue in the past, such as in "The Kilio Valley Fire", where they and the other two animal leaders fought for leadership of Kilio Valley. Scar When Scar eventually gets the vultures on his side, Mzingo is among them when they join. He becomes one of Scar's new followers when he joins his army. Mzingo obeys every word of Scar as seen during "The Scorpion's Sting", when he and his parliament swoop down to try and get the ash from Makini only to fail, much to the dismay of Scar. However, Scar still uses Mzingo in his plots, who one day hopes the Pride Lands will be theirs. Mwoga Mzingo appears to see Mwoga as his closest friend, and frequently works alongside him as opposed to other members of his parliament. Despite this, Mzingo does not view Mwoga at the same level of intellect as himself, as seen by how he sometimes reacts towards his friend, particularly when Mwoga questions him or makes a mistake. Kiburi Enemies Makini Makini first met the vultures when they helped set Scar's trap for her and the Lion Guard. When Scar orders the vultures to get the ash, Mzingo demands his vultures to attack her and helps them do so, hoping to obtain the ash and although he fails in doing so, Makini is now very aware of Mzingo. Kiara After hearing how she and her brother were fighting when her parents attended a funeral at Kilio Valley, Mzingo saw an opportunity to cause havoc. Mzingo manipulated the princess into believing that if she met Janja at Broken Rock at sunset, that he and Kiara could "make things work" for the Pride Lands. Kion, however scolds her for trusting him because he knows that the Mzingo along with Janja are villains who cannot be trusted regardless of what they say. Ono Ono and Mzingo have been enemies ever since Ono realized he was working with Janja and later hit him out of the sky and into a bush. The two birds despise each other as seen when he tries to and or hurt him in multiple occasions and whenever the two engage in any battle or spot one another, with Mzingo often losing it much to his dismay and hates it when he is unable to the stop the egret. Fuli Fuli and Mzingo have been enemies ever since she learned that he was working for Janja. Mzingo has attempted to attack her at least three times. The first was was in "The Search for Utamu" when the vultures attempted to kill her only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, the second was in "Baboons!" when he tried to make her fall down "Mapango Cliffs", and the third was in "The Scorpion's Sting" when he and the rest of the Army of Scar trap her, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini. Mzingo is aware of Fuli's strengths and weaknesses, though has still yet to defeat her, mostly due to the rest of the Lion Guard intervening. Category:Relationships